Gas turbines are widely used in industrial and commercial operations. A typical gas turbine includes a compressor at the front, one or more combustors around the middle, and a turbine at the rear. The compressor imparts kinetic energy to the working fluid (e.g., air) to produce a compressed working fluid at a highly energized state. The compressed working fluid exits the compressor and flows to the combustors where it mixes with fuel and ignites to generate combustion gases having a high temperature and pressure. The hot combustion gases flow to the turbine where they expand to produce work. Consequently, the turbine is exposed to very high temperatures due to the hot combustion gases. As a result, the various turbine components, such as the turbine shrouds, typically need to be cooled. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved shroud cooling systems and methods.